A Hiro's Story
by Blakepalm
Summary: Hiro has loved Maka even before the "incident" but he can't seem to gather up the courage to ask her out, that's when Black*Star steps in to help and things get...interesting.


I walked down the hall, lonely, depressed, and hated by everyone. My name is Hiro; I'm a student at the DWMA. Why was I hated? Well, no thanks to that creep Excalibur. *Shiver* ugh, makes me feel sick just thinking about him. I guess I can't put all the blame on him, though. I mean, I was kind of a jerk and...Kind of abused my power...a little...a lot...but you can't blame me! Everyone's always looking down on me and making me do errands! It's not like I have a choice, I want to be liked in any way that I can. The incident was three months ago, nobody's asked me for a single favour since, that's a bad sign, BUT WORST IF ALL, Maka probably hates me. I was awoken from my thoughts when I bumped into Soul. I fell and he turned around concerned but then when he saw _who _it was that bumped into him, he just sneered and walked away. I hate that Soul. I hate him. Always around Maka, CONSTANTLY flirting with her, sharing his blood with her...maybe it's the fact that he's her weapon BUT I DON'T CARE! You see, I've had a crush on Maka since before I met Excalibur. I thought I could impress her by resonating with the holy sword, but she just ended up thinking I was scum. Maybe because I went into the girl's bathroom...SHE WASN'T THERE THOUGH! UHM. YOU KNOW, NOT THAT I WOULDN'T MIND SEEING HER THERE, I MEAN, NOT LIKE THAT, BUT...uh...well, I'm having some trouble asking her out. I'm hoping she's forgotten ALL about the incident, and then we can start fresh. In my rage I bumped into someone. Again. "WHO DARES CRASH INTO THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" I thought about my reply, this _was_ Black*Star after all, but I was desperate. "BLACK*STAR, PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME ASK OUT MAKA!" He looked stunned. "_You_? Ask out Maka? After the whole incident with *Shiver* him? WELL I SUPPOSE A GOD HAS TO BE MERCIFUL! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" "So you'll do it! Okay, what do I have to do?" He looked up as if to be in deep thought. "...I'll come up with a plan and tell you tomorrow."

"HIRO!" Black*Star yelled. I was kind of nervous, I mean, about Black*Star's plan. "Hiro! Ma bro! Here's da plan yo!" I felt like I could puke, I mean, this is THE Black*Star, I'm pretty sure he's like, the most loved kid in DWMA or something. "So, me, you, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka and Soul all so to the movies_" "NO! Not Soul." "Why not?" "He's always coming onto Maka, I HATE IT!" Black*Star looked confused, although I can't imagine why. "O...kay, no Soul. So, you sit beside Maka, and the movie we're gonna see is REAAALLLY scary, so when Maka gets scared, you like, put your arm around her, and them once she gets comfortable you squeeze her butt!" I hesitated. "...THAT'S GENIUS!" Black*Star looked quite proud.

Finally, the day of the movie! The seating was as follows from left to right: Maka, Me, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, Patty, and Soul. Yes, Soul. Black*Star told him he wouldn't like the movie, but apparently he "insisted" on going, because "you never know when your meister will be attacked" MEH! Well, at least he was the farthest away from us as possible. We are seeing "The Darkest Hour" apparently it's the scariest movie out right now. Maka and I were sharing a bag of popcorn, Black*Star made sure that we "didn't have enough money for our own bags of popcorn". As Maka reached her hand into the bag, I did so too, just as Black*Star had told me to. I touched her hand, they were soft, but she pulled it away quickly and said "Oh! Sorry." I turned back to the movie and some guy just got killed by some electricity ghost thing or something, I was scared to DEATH! Maka was just cheering, yelling "YEAH! KILL THAT SUCKER GOOD!" I nervously raised my arm, ready to put it around her, when Soul walked by and startled me. "I'm going to the bathroom; this movie's so not cool." Darn that Soul! Now it's not as romantic, I can't do it _now_! Before I knew it the movie was over. Everyone started departing, muttering to each other about how cool the movie was, Kid muttering something about how the main character was too asymmetrical. Black*Star and I stayed behind. "I'm VERY disappointed in you Hiro." I slouched and walked away, ashamed. Black*Star rushed past me with his assassin like speed, I heard him whisper something to himself, something about...TAKING MATTERS INTO HIS OWN HANDS! WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN! Oh no...

I couldn't sleep last night, I was too worried about what Black*Star was gonna do. I almost thought about not coming to school today, but that would mean missing the huge test about "the origin of weapons", I have studied WAY too hard to miss that. "ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHAAAA!" WHAT WAS THAT! I looked up to see Black*Star racing towards me dragging Maka behind him. "NO! Black*Star, what are you doing! My next class is that way! BLACK*STAR!" Maka screamed as she was being dragged against her will. Then I realised, Black*Star was dragging her towards ME! Black*Star skidded along the floor to a halt in front of me. "MAKA, HIRO LIKES YOU AND WANTS TO ASK YOU OUT, THERE YOU HAPPY, HIRO? SO WHADDOYA SAY MAKA!" I could feel myself turning bright, bright red. I started to sweat all over, I probably smell like a pig! "Hiro?" Maka looked at me confused, then she stood in thought. After a long while she said "No. No, I don't think I'd like that." She turned and walked away. Black*Star put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry dude, I wish I could have helped in some way." He turned and ran away as fast as he could, sweating, like he'd just been caught for doing something really bad. I'm still standing here, shocked. I started to feel tears run down my face. I stood there alone, again. "Why are you crying, Hiro?" I looked up, startled that someone actually cared. It was Jacqueline O'Lantern. "...N-No reason..." I replied, remember someone had asked me a question. "Oh, okay. Well, do you wanna go out with me?" "..." I can't believe what I'm hearing. "ME? Hiro, go out with YOU, Jacqueline?" "...Well, yeah that's_" "YES! YES I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

The End


End file.
